Nosferatu
by Vitamin X
Summary: Genro is a vampire who falls in love with Houjun, a human....... Sex, blood, death....... Please read....
1. Prolog

NOSFERATU(?)

By SakuraWorshiper

  
  


A/N & Dislaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, and if I *did*, it would be all messed up so quit bugging me about it! Anway......WOW! This came out of *nowhere*!! But I think this will be one of my best! *SMILES* It's got angst, romance, horror, lemon (guy-guy sex), and all that good stuff! The only thing it doesn't have is humor, definitely no humor here! It's your basic blood, guts, gore fic, with the traditional twist.... Well, I really don't have to explain much here, you'll get it while you read..... I *hope*! I'm using non-seishi names (except for Nakago), cuz it's not that kind of fic! =P You'll see........ -_-;

  
  


I stumbled as my foot hit a tree-root. The mist that swirled around me made it difficult to watch my footing. "Odokun!!?? Where are you?! Odokun please answer me!!" I was out in the forest, searching for my younger cousin, who had run away earlier that evening. Despite the lantern I carried, the mists shrouded everything and I couldn't make out anything other than shadows. I heard a twig snap behind me and whirled, "is that you Odokun?!" No response. I sighed and forged onwards, calling out for my lost cousin. I did not sense another's presence and was suddenly hit from behind. My head exploded in intense pain and I fell to my knees, dropping the lantern. The candle went out, leaving me unconscious and alone with the darkness and my attacker.

***

  
  


A/N: Oh wow..... ^^; Eh heh heh heh..... sorry about the note being as long as the actual prolog..... I hope you're intrigued! I will warn you, this fic is going to be pretty long!


	2. The Vampires Kiss

Warnings: This chapter is a very explicit sex scene between two "guys" (one's a vampire ^^;) So if you don't want to read that, then don't. 

  
  
  
  


I came to my senses awhile later. I was aware of the fact that my hands and feet were bound and I was being dragged down a corridor. I closed my eyes and groaned as a sharp pain came to my head. I heard a door opening and was thrown forward. I could not see anything but the red-tinted stones of the floor. Voices came to me from overhead.

"My Lord. I brought you a bite to eat this night. Does he please you?"

"He will do, Chuin, please go now and tend to the Lord Nakago."

"Yes Lord but....."

"What is it?"

"Could I taste him please? He looks so good, My Lord."

"No you may not! He's mine, and you may grovel at Lord Nakago's feet for food tonight!"

The servant shuffled out of the room and I heard the door close with a creak. /What are they talking about?/

I felt a hand running over my body, graceful and cold. I tried to lift my head but I hadn't the strength. My captor chuckled softly, musically. I felt strong hands pull me upright, and then I was looking into a face of immense beauty. Pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming through the window. Amber eyes gleamed and caught the firelight of the candles hanging from the ceiling. Full red lips curled up into a beautiful smirk. Hair like fire shined and framed his perfect face. I gasped at the beauty of this man and then blushed as I felt myself reacting to it. My captor seemed to be looking me over as well, and he was evidently pleased. I cleared my throat and winced at the pain.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Shouldn't you be asking, what am I? My beautiful human, it is fortunate that Nakago did not find you..... He would spoil you...... What is your name, my lovely?" 

I was confused at this, and found myself answering, gazing into those hypnotic eyes, "my name is Houjun, who are you?"

"Houjun...... You may call me Genro..... if you must have a name...." Genro began to untie my feet.

"What are you? Why have you abducted me?"

"You are a questioning one, hmm..... I will have to answer your questions, won't I? Well..... if I told you I was a vampire, would you believe it?"

I gasped and breathed, "nosferatu...."

"Yes..... we have many names.... but we are all the same...."

"And so you plan to feast on my blood? To suck me dry and then leave my body to the wolves, so no one will now that you exist?"

He laughed and I saw tiny fangs, "you *are* quite a mortal! Always questioning..... No, I will not kill you. You are too beautiful.... I never kill if necessary, Houjun......" He caressed my face, "you are so warm..... and your heart beats strongly, I could not kill you..... But I will take pleasure in your body, and in your blood. I want to taste you......" I began to tremble in this creatures grasp.

"Devil..."

"No, I am not the devil, Houjun. Please don't be afraid, when the sun rises, you will be free, but for tonight, please be mine......" He ripped at the ties binding my hands and they came free. He pulled me onto a grand bed and pinned me under him. He was not using any force to keep me down, but I could not move. /Would you want to, even if you could?/ He looked at me with a raw need in his eyes, and he bared his fangs as he ripped at my simple garments. When my shirt was thrown aside, he sat staring at me, his eyes fixed on the steady pulse of blood in my neck. I became truly afraid then, but something in the way he caressed me made me relax and believe that he would not kill me. He leaned his head down to my chest, pressing his ear to me. He became hypnotized by my heartbeat and I could feel him shaking with need.

"You're so warm...... and your heartbeat is so smooth....." his hands gently ran over my shoulders and gripped at my throat, "so smooth and pink...... your blood will be sweet, Houjun......" He continued to undress me, until I laid naked under him. In a blur, his clothes were cast aside and I gasped at his full beauty. His entire body was white as marble and his manhood was standing erect, demanding his physical needs. He leaned forward and kissed me, delicately at first and then with hunger. I felt a small pain in my lip and he pulled back. I saw blood upon his lips and tasted it within my mouth. He licked at it hungrily, and I was shocked at how erotic it was. I could feel myself becoming aroused as I watched him. He licked up more of my blood and then dripped it over my torso. He covered my nipples with it, and then he leaned forward and sucked at them greedily. I gasped as they became hard, and moaned when he left them to lick up the rest of the blood he had left on me. He licked my shoulders and my throat, feeling the pulse there. He could smell it and I could feel the tips of his fangs on my strained flesh. I closed my eyes in passion and allowed him easier access. But he pulled back and I could see in his eyes that he was losing control. I whimpered involuntarily, part of me *wanted* to be taken.

"Not yet..... I don't want to take you yet..... I want to ravish your body first..... my Houjun....." I trembled and gasped as I felt his hands on my erection. They were so cold in comparison to my heated skin. He stroked me, reveling in my small whimpers and moans as he pleasured me. He was only teasing me and I wanted him to finish. 

"Genro...... please take me........"

He looked at me, and I could see his animal need. He bared his fangs and swooped down to take my manhood in his mouth. I could feel warm blood on his cold tongue as he played with me, his hands sliding around my waist to cup my buttocks and raise me into his mouth. I moaned as he took me all in and then pulled me out. He sucked my tip, and I whimpered, helpless in his grasp. The torture went on and on until finally he took me to the base and sucked hard, his tongue licking me. I felt like I would explode from this pleasure. He then removed me from his mouth and began pumping. It was sheer bliss. In a burst of ecstasy I threw my head back and cried out as I came into his hand.

"Genro........ please......." He gathered up my seed and used it to slick his own massive erection. He parted my legs gently and probed at my entrance. I gasped as his finger penetrated me and moaned when a second was added. He scissored me slowly, closing his eyes in delight. 

"You're so warm......." He added one last finger and stretched me. When he drew them out, I whimpered at the loss. He pulled me up into his embrace and kissed me fiercely. I found myself returning the kiss, wrapping my arms around his cold sculpted body. Our tongues entwined and he ran his hands through my long brown hair. Too soon he broke off the kiss to look me in the eye, "Houjun...... may I? Will you let me have your body? Once I have claimed you, no one else may take pleasure in your beautiful heat...... Will you allow me to be the only one to ever claim you?"

I could not respond, so shocked by his words. I couldn't think, being as impassioned as I was. Finally I was able to pull him to me and whisper in his ear, "please, Genro........ if you are the only one, it would be too perfect..... Surround yourself in my heat....... take pleasure only in me....." He pulled out of my arms and pushed me back onto the bed, spreading my legs again. I gasped when his cold erection rested at my entrance and I trembled when he reached down to caress my cheek, wiping away a single tear that I had not known existed.

"Shh...... don't be afraid Houjun..... my lovely..." He warned me only with a look and then he was inside me, plunging, ravishing my virgin flesh. I screamed his name and he grasped my hips to steady himself as he rammed in and out of me with untamed lust. He howled in ecstasy as he felt my skin rip away and tears of pain and pleasure flooded my eyes. It felt so *good*! If he was indeed the Devil, then my soul will be forever damned, but right now I do not care. The only thing that matters is him, inside me, releasing me. I screamed out his name again and again, thrusting upwards and filled with desire and a strange animalistic lust.

"You're so tight and hot...... I will never tire of your body....... I want to bask in your warmth...... heat is something long forbidden to me, Houjun......." He leaned forward and licked my neck, readying me, for his fatal kiss. He continued to thrust into me, as he kissed me tenderly, lovingly as if reassuring me. There was no doubt in my mind that he would not hurt me, could not. I angled my neck to allow him the steady throb of blood there. He breathed in sharply as the smell of my blood overwhelmed him and he howled again. 

"Please, Genro.... take me, I'm yours........." With my final submission he dove and I felt a sharp pain in my neck as his fangs pierced the skin there. With his continuous thrusts and his teeth embedded in me I felt eternal bliss. There was no more pain as he sucked at the blood emerging from the two puncture wounds he had created. He licked and sucked until I felt light-headed and when I felt like closing my eyes and fading into sleep, he kissed me with a hunger that could not be suppressed and I could taste my own fresh blood on his lips and tongue. I kissed him hard, afraid of losing him.

"Houjun..... your blood is so sweet..... so thick..... so strong..... it's intoxicating...." He thrust into me one last time and I climaxed for him, yelling out his name. He came inside me, throwing back his head in abandon and then drew out. I sagged against the bed, my body ravished and my blood drained, but I would not die. I knew that well enough. I panted heavily and opened my eyes to see him above me, holding me, stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings to me. But it was all fuzzy as consciousness began to leave me. I managed a hoarse whisper before sleep overcame me.

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes..... I want more of you Houjun..... But you must rest, or I fear it will be too much for you. Give yourself a few days, and when you are healthy enough, seek me in the forest, and I will come to you. You are so strong, and I don't want to see you weak. I will never take you when you are weak....... Now sleep, my love...... and rest......" The last thing I saw was his beautiful face and his intense amber eyes as my vision swam and I was lost to darkness.

*** 


	3. Please Forgive Me

A/N: This is a short chapter, but *trust me* the next one is HUGE! I might try to break it down but that might prove difficult..... We'll see! ;P

  
  


I awoke later to find myself in my own bed. I tried to sit up as a cold shock ran through me, but my entire body screamed at me in pain. A pair of hands reached out and held me, as someone propped up my pillows. 

"Houjun..... are you alright? Can you hear me Houjun?" At first I thought it was Genro's sweet voice, as I sank into the soft cushions, but I realized that it was distinctly feminine. I opened my eyes slowly to see my fiancee Koran and my best friend Hikou watching me, fear and concern etched into their faces. 

I blinked as my memory returned to me, but it was muddled. "How did I get here?" Koran looked as though she'd been crying and Hikou's expression was grim.

"We found you in the forest, almost dead, and we brought you back. You've been asleep for three days Houjun! Are you feeling alright?"

They were both looking at me so intensely that I just wanted to disappear. Surely they would think me mad if I were to tell them what had happened to me. I met their gazes evenly and managed a weak smile, "My entire body screams at me every time I move, but I will live, don't worry! I'm fine, if I slept soundly for three whole days, then surely my body will continue it's steady recovery." Koran looked extremely relieved to hear this. No doubt the village doctor and Hikou had kept telling her I would be fine, but I knew that she would not rest without the confession from my own lips. She fell into a chair by the bedside and took my hand.

"Oh, Houjun. I'm so relieved that you are alright! When Hikou brought you back, I thought you were dead and I- I- Oh Houjun!" She flung herself across my body and wept. Hikou gave me a relieved look, and I knew that he had been crying as well. I managed to raise my hand to stroke her hair, soothing her.

"It's alright. Koran, please. Look at me, I'm very much alive. I'm going to be just fine, I just need to rest a bit more.. There, there....." her sobs quieted and she lifted her head to look at me. I felt a tinge of guilt as I saw the tears streaking her beautiful face. She had been so worried about me, and I had gone about gallivanting with a vampire. I lifted my hand and wiped away her tears, and she gave me a small smile. I bent forward and kissed her cheek gently, ignoring the pain it caused. 

Hikou cleared his throat, "Koran, you see? He's fine, our Houjun won't be going anywhere. You run along now, I need to talk to him alone." Koran gave me one last glance and bent her head, rushing out the door, "she was very worried about you, and refused to leave your side the whole time."

"No doubt you were just as stubborn," I smiled weakly at him. Hikou looked away, and I knew that something else was wrong, "what is it? What's wrong Hikou?"

He looked at his feet, "when you didn't return that night you went out looking for Odokun, we sent out a search party. My group found you and I thought you dead already Houjun. But you were still alive, God has blessed you! The other group found your cousin and....... he was dead when they found him. He had been gone for hours, drained of blood, like you. But he wasn't big enough to sustain it. They brought him back and cleaned him, dressing him in his best clothes. We buried him yesterday....." Hikou choked and I could see tears on his cheeks. Odokun had been a little brother to both of us, and my only living family remaining to me. "I'm sorry Houjun......" I was shocked, my entire body numb. I *knew* what had happened to him, but it did not seem real that anyone like Genro could kill an innocent child. Hikou was still talking. "The doctor says it was most likely a wild animal. You both had bite marks on your necks......" he looked at me then, "do you remember what happened to you Houjun?"

I blinked, not fully remembering what had transpired myself. I could not tell him about Genro, he would think me mad, so I told him what would sound logical, "I was looking for Odokun when something came up behind me and gave me a quick blow to the head. I fell unconscious after that." 

Hikou looked at me, as though he suspected something more. He knew me too well, knew I wasn't telling him everything. But it passed and he came to me, sat on the edge of my bed and embraced me like a brother.

"It doesn't matter, you're alright. I'm sorry about Odokun, and we've sent hunters out every day looking for the animal." He pulled back. 

"Hikou..... thank you. I would like to go to my cousin's grave when I am well." 

He nodded and then stood to leave, "when you are better, but now you have to rest, or else Koran will kill me for keeping you awake." I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes as he left my humble stone house. When I was sure he was gone, I cried. I wept and wept, my entire body shaking and painful but it did not matter. I cried for Odokun and his horrible fate. I wept for Hikou and how he was suffering. I sobbed for my betrayal to Koran, and how concerned she had been for me. I was disgusted now thinking back on that night of passion. I had *begged* to be ravished..... and had loved every minute of it. There had been something about his eyes..... The intensity and craving that conflicted in his beautiful amber eyes...... I felt myself becoming aroused remembering Genro's body in the moonlight, and cursed myself. /I want to see him again! And again, I will allow him to take me, seduce me into letting him use my body and drink my blood. I can not refuse him..... If I do not go to him, he shall seek me out..../ No! I would not think such thoughts, I must be strong and recover for Koran's and Hikou's sakes at least. Tomorrow I would go to Odokun's grave and say goodbye to the last of my blood family. I closed my eyes, not bothering to wipe the tears from my face. /I must be strong....../

***


	4. I Can't Forget

A/N: Ok, this one's a biggy. Warnings for more explicit sex and vampire violence. Read at your own discretion. 

  
  


The next day Hikou claimed me well enough to visit the small village graveyard, with the help of him and Koran. We wept together, and said our goodbyes, each of us placing a flower at the base of the wooden cross that marked his resting place. It was windy that day, and the dust picked up and blew across the ground, making it more unwelcome. Koran cried the most, she had loved Odokun as the little brother she'd lost in her childhood. I comforted her, and Hikou helped us both home, suppressing his own grief. I slept for another day or two, and it seems that every person in the village came to give their condolences and get wells. Hikou and Koran watched over me faithfully until I was finally healthy again. The first night of my recovery I dressed warmly and carefully slipped from my home and silently made my way to the forest. At the forests edge I turned and looked back at the glowing lights of the village. It seemed so peaceful, what would they all think if they knew vampires dwelled so close to them? I closed my eyes and turned towards the forest. /I'm sorry Koran!/ I stepped into the forest and was immediately cut off. Hikou stood before me, with a stony expression. He obviously knew where I was going, but did he know why? I opened my mouth to question him, but he silenced me with his own.

"What are you doing out here Houjun? You just recovered, you shouldn't be going back there again. What are you trying to do?" I sighed, I had prepared an answer for this.

"I'm going to find the animal that killed my cousin, and will avenge his untimely death."

"By doing what? Dying yourself? No, Houjun. I won't let you. You won't make Koran cry again." I sighed and stepped forward.

"Hikou, get out of my way. I'll come back alive, I swear it. Go back to the village."

"Then if you are truly just going to avenge Odokun, then you will let me go with you."

I froze and stiffened, he *knew*. Or at least he suspected. He saw my reaction and took my arms. "Houjun, I think I know what's going on. Those marks, they aren't natural." I fingered at the scarf that I had taken to wearing since my encounter with Genro. I didn't want anyone to fuss over them.

"Hikou, you and I both know that it was a wild animal. What else could it have been?" His expression turned to one of suppressed rage and he snatched the scarf from my neck, exposing the puncture wounds. 

"Wild animals don't make precise marks like that Houjun! It's two clean, and you know it! A wild animal would have torn your throat out, it wouldn't have cared about it's prey!!" He yelled at me and I could see how angry he was. His face had flushed red and his hands were shaking as he balled them into fists, "I've had a lot of time to think about this Houjun, and this is what I've come up with! Vampires are roaming in these woods, and you and Odokun were both victims. You didn't tell me the whole truth that day when you first woke up, did you? You've been bitten by one of those- those, BLOOD-SUCKING FIENDS and now you're entranced, and it is calling you back. Back to what, Houjun? To be sucked dry to within a thread of life?! NO! I'm not allowing you to go! You will not go, I refuse to have to tell Koran that you have mysteriously become ill again! And I will not stand to have my best friend die at the hands of a monster! Because that's what they are Houjun!" I stopped him then, my own anger welling up inside me.

"Genro is *not* a monster! He is gentle and loving with me!"

"Genro, eh?! Well, the one who found Odokun wasn't so nice! Dead as a doornail he was when we found him Houjun! Genro's a monster! Can't you see?! Him and all the rest! All of them monsters! Please, Houjun. Don't go, just come back to the village with me, and we'll discuss this in the morning. Please."

He looked at me with sincere concern, fear and love. I reached out and hugged him, "You are right, I should not go, and make Koran worry so much, or yourself," he relaxed at my words and I pulled back, looking him straight in the eye, "but I am sorry, Hikou. I must see him again. You can not understand. Please, go back to the village and wait til morning. If I am not back soon after sunrise, come looking for me, as I assure you, I will not be dead. Do not follow me, it is not safe." I pushed past him and ran swiftly into the forest. All I can hope is that he listened and did not pursue me. I ran through the mists and stopped when I was sure that I was not being chased. I rested against a tree, panting. I suddenly felt strong hands encircling me, and icy breath on my neck. I stiffened, and then relaxed when I realized it was Genro.

"I prefer you better when you are panting underneath me..... Houjun....." He turned me around and I gasped again at his remarkable beauty. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight and I took slow entranced breaths. Surely his eyes made me feel this way..... I was not *really* betraying my fiancee. He leaned down to kiss me and I felt his hands unbuttoning my coat, sliding it off my shoulders. He took his time, slow and enticing. His mouth ran from my lips down my throat and shoulders, all the way down to my stomach, showering me in tiny kisses. After what seemed like ages, I stood naked, shaking in the cold, the mist swirling around me. He eyed me and licked his lips. I was fully aroused by now and my manhood ached as it strained in the bitter wind. He threw off his own clothes and embraced me. My body arched unwilling as his cold physique pressed up against me. 

"Genro....... I'm better now..... will you take me again?"

He wrapped his arms around me protectively and bent his lips to my neck. He slid his tongue along it and I sighed, melting into his strong grip.

"Houjun, yes you are better now, I can hear your heart beating strong again...... and your blood... I want to taste you again, yours is the sweetest I have ever experienced. If you'll have me again, Houjun? I will gladly make love to you, and drink on your ecstasy and passion-filled blood." I allowed him to push me onto the ground, trembling with anticipation and arching as the cold dew received my back, cooling my heated skin. Genro loomed over me, his eyes gazing into mine. He straddled me and leaned down for a kiss. He rotated his hips sensuously and I gasped as our erections met, allowing his tongue entrance. He moved his mouth down, pausing at my nipples, and gently biting them, careful not to draw my blood yet. He rolled off of me then and looked into my eyes, holding me in his intense gaze. I whimpered as a blast of wind hit my exposed body.

"Do you wish me to take you again, Houjun my lovely? You are bound to me......." I nodded and spread my legs in submission. He watched this with amusement, "no, my sweet..... I don't want to take you like that tonight. Get on your hands and knees." I obeyed, half shocked as I quickly assumed the position. He gasped at the sight of me, subjecting so easily to his will. He went around behind me, and I felt his cold hands on my rear, caressing me. 

"Genro..... please....."

"So perfect.... you are flawless my lovely...... So beautiful and filled with sweet blood...." He reached down to fondle my ball-sacs and I moaned, then he rewarded me by taking my manhood in his hands and stroking as it hung in the cold mist, "so hard and big...... you are too beautiful, my Houjun....." His hands left my burning erection to return to my buttocks. I whimpered and involuntarily thrust my hips forward in search of friction. He laughed softly, oh his laugh! It was heavenly. He poked a finger into me, adding a second and then a third, stretching me to his satisfaction. I tried to thrust back onto them, to push them deeper, but he held my hips firmly. Then they were gone and for a few agonizing seconds I was empty. I whimpered.

"Please, Genro....... please take me! I want to be used by you! I want you to surround yourself in my heat. I want to feel your blissful kiss...... Please!" My pleading turned to a scream as he plunged into me so swiftly, that if his hips had not slammed into me, he would have gone right through. I wouldn't have cared, as I wanted him to go deeper still. I moaned as he filled me and tore at my fresh inner skin. I groaned as I tried to resist his hold on my hips, I wanted to thrust back on him. He heard my pleadings and released his hold. I immediately established a rhythm, matching his thrusts. Our ball-sacs slapped together and he leaned his body against me as he whispered into my ear.

"Yes Houjun..... beg for it, revel in ecstasy....." My manhood was bobbing up and down now, subjected to our ceaseless thrusts. I whimpered as it throbbed. He understood my frustration and took my erection in his grasp and pumped me mercilessly, "do you want to come, my sweet? I would like to see you come. I want you to come for me, Houjun..... Spurt forth your seed and know that it is I who makes you feel this way. Do it Houjun...... Come for me...." My face was wet with tears as he slammed into me, pounding mercilessly, forcing me forward. With his strength I almost went face-first into the ground with every thrust. But I wanted more still and harder. His hands pumped and stroked me into oblivion and I felt my ball-sacs tighten before I came yelling out his name, and spraying my seed all over myself and the hard ground. My muscles clamped down around him and yet he continued to thrust, not wanting to lose my heat.

"You're tight and hot and so intoxicating...... I don't want to let go Houjun....." But finally he thrust into me violently and I screamed again as his seed filled me. He cried out my name in the throes of passion and then he cupped my rear, slipping out of me. I knew that my blood was sliding down my thighs and I shivered when I felt Genro, licking it up and crawling under me. When he was looking up into my face, he pulled me atop him and kissed my forehead, my nose, my jaw and then, tenderly my lips.

"I'm sorry, Houjun..... I hurt you...... shh.... I'm sorry....." I did not understand, I could feel the pain throbbing in my rear and legs, but it was nothing in comparison to the sweet joy of him holding me. I would always allow him to use me, my body was his, he could do whatever he wanted to me now, and I would not be able to deny him. I allowed him to pet me, wrapping my arms around his neck and tilting my head to give him access for the kiss that I knew was coming. That was the most blissful part. His kiss...... The special kiss that only he could give me. But it did not come. I felt him stiffen beneath me and he told me not to move or speak.

"We are being watched. Did someone follow you?"

I widened my eyes and shook my head, "not to my knowledge. Is it a male?" Genro carefully slipped me off of him and my body yearned for his touch again. His eyes swept the area and he breathed the air deeply.

"No, it is female. Do you know who it may be?" He spoke in a low voice, and even I had trouble hearing him. My eyes widened and my body went cold with fear. /Koran..... How could she follow me here?/ While I was in thought, Genro seemed to locate her hiding place and darted forward. I saw only a blur as he went behind a tree and returned, clutching Koran by the wrist. She cried out and I could see tears on her face. /Koran.... I'm sorry! I have betrayed you...../ Genro looked her up and down, licking his lips, "you look like a scared doe, my dear. What are you doing so far away from home this late at night?" He reached out and cupped her chin, making her look at him, "don't you know there are wild animals? And lecherous men who will not hesitate to rape you and then slit your throat?" He reached down to caress her exposed throat, his eyes shining, "and what a shame that would be, as your throat is so very lovely. Tell me, what *are* you doing here? Hmm?" She whimpered and tried to escape his grasp, which only provoked him to tighten it. Her eyes darted to me, still lying naked on the ground. I flushed in guilt and embarrassment, pulling my shirt up to cover myself. /My poor Koran. Why did you have to see that?/ Her eyes filled with new tears and her body went slack, Genro's grip on her wrist the only thing keeping her up. "Indulge me, my sweet. Why have you followed Houjun?"

"Houjun......" she whispered, "why, Houjun? Why!?" She dissolved into a fit of sobs and Genro allowed her to sink to her knees. I wanted to go to her, to hold her to me, comfort her. But I no longer had that right. Not after what she had witnessed. How terrifying for her to see her husband to be, coupling with a vampire in the middle of a forest. And worst of all, to hear him begging for it! Knowing he was enjoying it, and willingly betraying you. I wanted to cry out, but I found I was frozen. Meanwhile Genro was looking between us, no doubt coming to a conclusion. 

"Houjun..... my Houjun.... what relation does this girl have to you?" His voice held a dangerous edge to it. I shivered under his intense scrutiny.

"She is my fiancee, Koran. Please Genro.... don't hurt her!" Genro's eyes grew wide with outrage and he yanked Koran to her feet, making her yelp in pain.

"Your fiancee?! Don't you remember?! You swore to me that you would never give yourself to another! You told me you would be *mine*!! Or were those words just empty pleas to get yourself fulfilled?!" I could feel myself crying, and I could not met either of their eyes.

"Please, Genro..... my parents arranged for us to marry since we were children. I love her as a brother would! Let her go! Please, Genro, they were not empty words..... Believe me..."

"Houjun..." Koran gasped as Genro clutched her throat and squeezed.

"Believe you?! Why should I?! You betrayed me!" Koran struggled futilely as he lifted her into the air, pressing down on her, cutting off her oxygen. /He will snap her neck!/

"Genro! Please!" My cry struck something within him and he eased his grip. He threw her to me and she choked, gasping for breath. I reached out to her, and then recoiled. Her throat was already showing purple bruises.

"Houjun..." 

"Koran, why did you follow me? How did you know where I was?" A new set of tears came over her.

"I was worried about you, so I decided to take you a small snack and water. When I came to your house, it was empty, and I was overcome with worry. I ran to Hikou's, and he was missing as well. I wandered the village, looking for you. Then I heard Hikou yelling and I ran, I saw you both at the edge of the forest and I crept as near as I could, without you seeing me. I couldn't hear everything he said to you. But I heard enough to know you intended on doing something dangerous. So I followed you, at a safe distance, so you wouldn't know. You were too worried about Hikou following you, that you didn't even suspect me. I saw the whole thing Houjun.... Houjun!" She looked up at me, her brow furrowed in confusion and anger, her cheeks stained with tears. I shrank back from her, cringing under her stare, "Why Houjun?! Why have you betrayed me?! WHY!!!???" She dissolved into tears and I could not resist the urge to take her in my arms. I stroked her head, as if she were indeed my sister, cooing to her, as though she were just a child, frightened of the dark. But Genro did not approve of this and he snatched her back, taking her from me. I looked upon my lover with fear.

"Genro, please let her go... she can not harm you. Please." He looked at me with cold eyes and I was silenced. He took Koran and pushed her up against a tree, crushing her into the harsh bark. 

"You have seen too much, my pretty," he gazed into her fearful eyes and ripped her gown. It fell to the ground, baring her small, shapely body to Genro and myself. I looked away, shamed as my body began reacting to the sight of my lover and fiancee naked before me, "what an exquisite physique you have my dear," he lifted a small, perfectly shaped breast and bent his head to kiss it. She whimpered and gasped, trying to break free. He held her still and sucked at her breast, like a hungry child to a mother. Only this dark child sought blood, not milk. Her cry of anguish filled the night air as he bit down on her breast, piercing her snowy white flesh.

"Nosferatu!!! DEVIL!!!" He sucked on her life- blood, licking his lips as he pulled away. She was terrified and weeping, pain wracking her body. I yearned to demand that Genro stop, but I was becoming aroused at the erotic nature of the scene, and so I remained frozen.

"Mmmm....... I'm so hungry..... a woman's blood is never as sweet as that of a strong man's but..... tonight I am too ravenous to care..." He ran his hands down to her maidenhood. She cried out as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive skin, "still a virgin....." he turned to me, and I shook with anticipation, "Houjun..... she is your fiancee, I would not disgrace you, would you have the honor of deflowering her? We will share her....." I felt as though I would be sick when my body rose of it's own accord. I came forward and he pushed her towards me. She was half delirious by this time and clutched at me.

"Houjun! Please! Help me! Houjun!" I seized her mouth in a hungry kiss, like none I had ever shared with her before. Genro pressed against her from behind and I understood his intentions. I glanced at him and then I gave an apologetic look to Koran, before taking my now swollen erection and thrusting it into her. She cried out as her virginity was taken and I continued to defile her. The blood that drenched her body rubbed onto me, as I pressed against her in our desperate coupling. She could not fight me in her madness and I felt her warm blood dripping down onto my legs as my thighs slapped against hers. My manhood was burning and I threw back my head as I indulged myself in her blissful heat. Genro must have impaled her upon him from behind then, because she screamed at the penetration. 

We slammed into her, moaning and grunting. Soon her legs and the ground beneath her was drenched in blood. Her tears were ceaseless, and we pressed against her warm body, ravishing her and basking in her heat. I saw the face of my lover, his eyes gleaming in ecstasy and his lips stained with blood, his cheeks flushed and brows furrowed. I pounded into Koran in abandon, seeking release. She could no longer scream, as her throat was raw. I saw Genro thrust into her one last time, and then he was baring his fangs and ripping into her neck. Her eyes glazed over and he sucked desperately at the blood that flowed from this new wound. I felt myself tightening and threw back my head crying out as I came into her, giving her my seed. Genro knew that I was finished and I slipped out just in time before he pulled her away and slashed at her neck. He allowed her to fall to the ground and he bent over her, sucking. I saw her wild gaze settle on me and she whispered.

"Houjun.... I love you....." and then her eyes went black and I knew her dead. I fell to my knees and slowly realization of what I had done dawned on me. I trembled in horror and when Genro finally looked up from my fiancees ravished corpse my eyes went wide and I was sick. He was covered in her blood, *I* was covered in her blood. Oh God! Koran! Genro licked his lips and rose. I crawled backwards, afraid. I got to my feet and ran through the mists, not caring where I was going, just needing to get away from him and my dead fiancee. I knew that he could easily catch me if he wanted to, but numb madness had settled in my mind and I ran, naked and trembling, tears blurring my vision. I tripped on a rock and stumbled forward. I looked back to see if he pursued me, and when I turned around he was in front of me. I screamed from surprise and terror. He took my arms and held me, as I tried to get away. He was covered in blood and smelt of death. 

"Houjun..... please... calm down...." 

"DEVIL!!!" I screamed. I swung my fists blindly and landed a blow to his head. It did not hurt him, but I knew he was mad. He pushed me to the ground and pinned me, spread eagle and helpless. I wept and continued to scream at him, "DEVIL!!! YOU *ARE* THE DEVIL!! NOSFERATU!!! HIKOU WAS RIGHT, I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HIM. YOU *ARE* A MONSTER!!! ALL OF YOU!! AND LOOK!!!! YOU'VE MADE ME A MONSTER TOO!!!!" At this his eyes began to glow with an unearthly light. He gripped my shoulders with outstanding force.

"A MONSTER AM I?! I MIGHT NOT BE THE DEVIL, BUT I AM DAMNED HOUJUN!!! DAMNED!!!! TRAPPED TO WONDER THIS HELL ON EARTH FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! I WAS LIKE YOU ONCE!!!! INNOCENT AND BLISSFULLY UNAWARE!!!!! I WAS NORMAL, AND *NOW* LOOK AT ME!!!! LOOK AT ME HOUJUN!!!!" He shook me hard and I looked up to see his red stained fangs and glowing eyes. I turned my head away, "I *AM* A MONSTER HOUJUN!!!!! AND I WILL BE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!!!!" He released his grip on my shoulders, "I am a monster.... and I live by drinking human blood. But I swear to you Houjun. I would *never* hurt you, I love you......" he buried his head in my chest and I felt the need to cry, "I once had a lover like you.... But the townspeople discovered us, and drove us away, into the woods. We could not return, our families were forever shamed and the people scandalized. So I took comfort in his embrace and we forged our way through the darkness. On the third night of our exile, we were surrounded by a group of criminals. Or at least that's what we thought. They turned out to be vampires and they separated me and my love. I can still hear his screams as they raped him and fed upon his blood. I was the stronger and was not traumatized by it as he was. I tried desperately to save him, but he was already too far gone. I wept, sobbed like a woman in front of them all. And they allowed me to hold him. On his dying breath, he told me to be strong, that he loved me and that one day we would meet in Heaven. I held him close and kissed him one last time, and then he left me. 

I laid his body down gently and stood to face his murderers. They laughed at me, all of them beautiful and glowing in the moonlight, my love's blood upon their lips. I yelled at them, told them to go ahead and finish me off. All I wanted was to join my lover in death. But they laughed and then the crowd parted as the most beautiful of them all glided forward. He was their leader and he came to me, wrapping me in his cloak. He kissed me and I tried to break away but he crushed me. I became transfixed on this beautiful stranger. He told me not to fear, and then he ravished me, staining the soil with my blood. I longed for his kiss and was willing to give myself to him and my death. But he laughed, a beautiful, bewitching laugh, and pulled away from me. 

The cold winds battered my naked body. He told me that I was too beautiful for death, and that he would not allow me to meet my lover again. I was to be his, for then and eternity. Fear and anger seized me then, and I tried to rush at him. He caught me and held me still, then hit me in the stomach and I sank to my knees. I remember him kneeling before me and tilting my head, gently piercing me. He drank only a little, not enough to grant me release. And then he pulled away and slit his wrist with a perfectly manicured nail. At the sight of his blood I became driven by a need I can not explain even now, and I sucked at it. I drank hungrily like a child starving for food after days without. He only smiled down at me, stroking my hair. When I had had enough, he pulled me into his cloak and I fell into a welcome sleep. The next night, I awoke to find myself in a bed with him. I was naked, and there was no fire in the hearth, no candles lit anywhere, and yet, I was not cold and I could see through the black, as if it were full daylight. I awoke to find myself one of *them*. A monster...... He laughed softly and took me in his arms, and told me I would be his for all eternity. In the nights following, I tried to destroy myself, but failed. It is deemed impossible for us to kill ourselves. I went mad with the hunger, for I refused to take a victim. He laughed at this and just shook his head knowingly. 

Every night I found myself in his bed one way or another, and one night he brought with him a beautiful human female. She was petrified, and her wildly beating heart drove me mad again. I could smell her pulsing blood all too well, and I craved to rip out her throat and drink until not a drop of blood remained to her. But he would not allow me, he wanted to enjoy her first. So together we took her, stole her virginity and feasted upon her maiden flesh and blood. She was like Koran..... and after it was done and she lay dead, I felt repulsed at what I had become. 

I threw myself at my maker and demanded that he kill me, and let my Hell end. I wept and he cradled me in his arms. My maker is the cruelest and most loving person to me, I don't know whether to love or hate him...." he trailed off and looked into my eyes which had gone wide with horror and sympathy, "Houjun..... look what I have become! I will never be warm, or be able to provide a lover with a warm protective embrace, or a steady heartbeat. I am a living corpse, and a monster. Please, Houjun. Will you help me? Can you destroy me and allow me to see my lover once more?" His eyes were red with unshed tears, and I struggled to sit up. He got off me, and I embraced him, whispering and stroking his hair.

"Genro.... I can not..... I'm sorry..... But I can not destroy you.... please...." He pulled out of my embrace and turned to me with his cold eyes.

"I should not have asked you that. Not just after all you have been through and heard. Will you come to me two nights from now? Please, just once more and then I will leave you be." He looked at me with hope shining in his eyes, and I sighed.

"Where?"

"Just inside the forest on the eastern side of your village. But make certain you are not followed, I am taking you to the castle, the place you were taken to the first night." I stiffened and he reached out to take my head in his hands, "Houjun, I'm sorry....... With Koran I- I did not mean for it to go that far! I should not have made you commit such an act.... please come to me again. But if you do not, I will understand, Houjun......" He picked me up then and carried me through the mists. I was too weak to protest and I soon fell into a troubled sleep.

***

  
  


A/N: *TEAR* Poor Koran, poor Genro! It's so *sad*!!!! *RUNS TO CRY HYSTERICALLY*


	5. Please Don't Go

A/N: ^^; Eh heh heh heh......... Oh boy. Another short chapter, sorry. But the next one will be really long, it's the last chapter. And then, a short but not to be overlooked epilogue! YAY!

  
  


The next morning I awoke to find myself warm and safe in my bed. I pushed back the covers and examined my body. Genro must have washed me after I passed out, for there was not a drop of blood on me. My muscles ached from exertion, but otherwise I felt fine. /Genro..... he did not bite me last night..../ No, he had had his fill with Koran. /Koran!/ I jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed, taking notice that the clothes I had lost last night were neatly folded on the chair next to my bed. I raced out into my small main room and was startled to find Hikou waiting for me. When he saw me his eyes lit up in fury, and I stepped back. He advanced on me, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Houjun. When I woke up this morning, the first thing I did was come here. I felt relieved when I saw you were unharmed. But I *never* expected to hear that Koran had gone missing some time in the night! A search party went out, and they found her, dead. Her body had been brutally ravaged, and her blood drained. I was sick upon seeing her. I had to carry her mutilated corpse all the way back here, and I did not allow myself to cry. Did you encounter your vampire last night? Did you see Koran, your *fiancee*, being molested?! Answer me Houjun!" He gripped my shoulders pressing down hard on the bruises that Genro had left on me, and I cried out. He did not show any sympathy, he only held me and glared at me, "did you or not Houjun?!"

I could not meet his eyes as tears spilt down my face, "I saw Genro last night, and yes, I watched Koran being assaulted...... Hikou, I'm sorry..... I know you loved her more than I did...... please forgive me...." I broke off and wept, allowing my body to go slack. Hikou only glowered at me.

"Forgive you! Koran is dead! Don't you get it Houjun!? She was worried about you! This has to stop Houjun. The vampires need to be destroyed before something else happens. I will not allow them to hurt anymore of the ones I love." His gaze softened, but remained determined, "will you help me Houjun? Will you help me to destroy them?" I snapped my head up in shock.

"Hikou.... I can not..... I am unable... to harm him..... I'm sorry..." He looked at me and then turned his head away, dropping his hands from my shoulders in defeat.

"Then I will go alone. I will not allow anymore innocent people to suffer." My eyes went wide and I clutched at his shirt.

"No Hikou! You can't! You'll be killed! Please don't go! Please!" He tore away my hands and turned from me, "Hikou!!"

""If you will not help me, then I see no need to stay here any longer."

I sobbed, "Hikou..... please! Don't do this! Listen to me! You aren't strong enough! Hikou!!" He froze in the doorway, running his hand along the sturdy wooden frame.

"And what would you have me do instead, Houjun?" His voice was so distant, so cold. I swallowed.

"Hikou, I'm begging you not to do this. Please, listen to me, pack up your belongings and get your family out of here. Go far away and be safe. Tell the villagers, and take anyone who wants to go with you. Please, listen to me Hikou."

He sighed and gripped the wood, "It's too late for that Houjun, I've already lost my family." He walked out into the day and the door slammed shut behind him. I felt chilled to the bone, and I collapsed onto the floor and cried. /Hikou.... my brother..... I've lost my family too....../ I stayed like that for hours. When I finally pulled myself upright I stumbled out into the day, and headed towards the graveyard. I must have glowed with fatigue and despair, for not one person approached me, or tried to stop me. I arrived and saw the grave-diggers, hard at work. I felt a new wave of misery wash over me, as my steps faltered. Beside the fresh grave, a simple wooden casket lay, fresh-cut roses crowning it. I fell to my knees before it, and the men took notice of me. One of them came over and patted my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Houjun. She was a good girl. Curse the Devil for taking her from us so early. She would have made a great wife." I only nodded and he turned away to return to his work. My hands shook, as I stared at the casket, remembering Koran's tortured body and her screams. "My Koran...." I whispered into the wind, "I wronged you, in the worst way possible.... I do not deserve your forgiveness, but if I have sinned, then why does God not strike me down right now? Why am I forced to live through this horror? Please God! Please, allow me to go to my rest..... Please, allow her to forgive me....." I turned away from the casket and headed back towards my home. I would go to Genro, one last time, and then I would leave this world.

***


	6. Pain I Love You Eternally

A/N: YAY!!!! The ending! More explicit sex between guys or males rather... -_-; Details, details.... Anyway, torture and vampire violence so read at your own risk and don't yell at me about it. I warned you. 

  
  


I did not see Hikou after that morning, and I felt remorse that I would not be able to say goodbye. But as I slipped away from the village, in my heart I knew that we already had. When I arrived at the forests edge I waited and made sure I was not followed. Soon Genro appeared and I melted against him. He patted my head and I forgot everything else but how I felt to be held by him. He scanned our surroundings to make sure their was no one watching us and then he took my hand and led me through the forest. He drew me through the mists and the endless maze of trees. Finally he came to a stop and pressed his hand forward. I gasped in awe as power emanated from his palm and a stone wall appeared out of the mist. He waved his hand aside, and it slid back, allowing us entrance. He pushed me forward, and then with one glance backwards, he pulled the stone back. We hurried down a corridor, that was familiar to me, and I realized that this was the place where I had met Genro. We arrived at a door, and he opened it, pushing me forward and then closing it quickly behind him.

"Houjun...... you came back...."

I took him in my arms and kissed him, "I could not stay away....." He threw me down on the bed and growled fiercely as he ripped at my clothing. I found myself tearing at his as well, and soon we were both naked and pressing against each other desperately. I rubbed myself against him mindlessly, panting and begging to be taken. He was frenzied himself, as this time he plunged into me without any preparation. Our love-making was desperate as he slammed into me, pumping my manhood and gasping out my name. I screamed and begged to be taken harder, and we thrust against each other, our thighs slapping together. Soon I came into his cold hands and he spilled his seed deep inside of me. Panting, I pressed myself to him, not wanting to let go. Wanting to stay in his embrace. He held me protectively and I found that I was crying. Weeping like a child and holding him despairingly. 

"Shh...... it's alright...." I tightened my grip on him and sobbed into his cold chest.

"No, it isn't alright! Odokun is dead, Koran is dead! And I have sinned..... Let God strike me down for my horrible act of infamy! Please...... oh God......" he held me and stroked my hair, allowing me to cry.

"I'm sorry.... Houjun..... this is my fault..... You are innocent, my lovely...... after this night you must leave.... I can not bear to hurt you anymore..... you must leave me to my eternal damnation..." I pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"No..... I will not let you be alone..... I am damned myself now....... I am damned for loving a monster. I love you Genro......" I pulled him on top of me and allowed my heartbeat to captivate him. I was content to lay there, caressing his soft hair and assuring him. His breathing became rhythmic and his arms wrapped around my waist, "I will stay with you....... I will not destroy you....."

"Houjun....... I love you....... but you can not stay....... something would happen to you...... I can't let you....." I silenced him with a gentle kiss. It seemed like forever that we stayed like that. Human and vampire, mortal and immortal. But then a harsh knock on the door pulled us out of our peace. Genro looked at me in fear, and bade me stay still and be quiet. I nodded and he left me to appear at the door.

"Who disturbs me this night?! I am resting!"

"I'm sorry Lord Genro, but the Lord Nakago bids you come to him. He wishes you to go to him in the front greeting hall. I think he has a victim, my Lord." 

Genro inhaled his breath sharply, as my eyes widened in fear. /Could it be Hikou?! What if he followed me here?!/

"Tell Lord Nakago that I will be there shortly." The servant scampered away. Genro looked at me with an intense sorrow in his eyes, "you will not be safe here, you must leave."

I began to pull on my pants, as my shirt had been shredded to pieces, "no, I will come with you. It might be Hikou. I will not leave him, or you, here." I looked at him with fierce determination and he did not object. He dressed himself with new garments and then took me out and down the hallway.

"You should not be here at all. Even if it is your friend, then there will be nothing you can do for him now," he turned to me and held my gaze, "you should go now, before he knows you are here. Houjun, will you not listen to me?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "no, I will not. And if you try to get away from me, then I will wander until I have found you, or this Nakago you speak of. If I die, it does not matter anymore." He looked at me sadly and then he continued down the corridors, until we came upon a massive doorway that led into a magnificent throne room. Genro told me to stay in the shadows and be hidden for as long as I could, and I might be overlooked. He strode forward, and bowed towards the vampire occupying the High Throne. This must be Lord Nakago, their ruler. I gasped as I immediately felt compelled by his beauty. His skin was like Genro's, as though it were carved from marble, but he was taller, older. His hair was a captivating shiny golden, and his eyes, oh his eyes! They were like an expansive ocean, and I felt like drowning in them. Their blue pierced through my soul, and I knew that he sensed I was there. His exquisite full red lips tugged into a small smile and in my mind I heard his voice, "for now, you may cower in the shadows." I shivered. Genro did not seem to pick up on this and he stood.

"Lord Nakago, what has brought me here in such haste?"

"Genro..... my sweet. I found a human male snooping about the castle this evening. He was intent on destroying us. I thought that you would want to punish him with me. Are you intrigued?" He waved his hand and a curtain that had hung slightly angled away from the throne dropped, revealing Hikou. He was naked and chained spreadeagle. His limbs were being stretched torturously and I stifled a scream. A whip lay coiled at his feet. Genro stiffened. /Hikou! Oh God! They're going to kill him, just like Koran!/ 

"My Lord, please. I am weary this night and do not have the mood for such "entertainment". Please do not think me rude, I am sure that another would be happy to indulge." Nakago gave him an amused smile and motioned for the servant that flanked the door to come forward. 

"Is that so, Genro? Then tell me," he nodded and the servant came forward and pulled me form my place in the shadows, displaying me, "how is it you were in the mood to take him, and yet you deny me my wish. Hmm?" He rose from his chair and glided towards me. I had been struggling against the servant's hold, but when his clear gaze met my eyes, I felt my body go slack. He lifted my chin, and looked me over, "or did this succulent mortal tire you out? Tell me, Genro. Was his blood sweet? I see your mark upon him." Genro stood frozen. I looked to him, and then to my friend, who was watching the scene in horror and pain.

"Please.... let Hikou go...." Nakago looked at me and laughed, a crystalline melodic sound, "why would I do that? He will please me, as will you, when your time comes." He lifted me then and carried to me where Hikou was bound. I could not struggle as this handsome devil chained me, stretching me as he had my friend. I whimpered when he ran his hands over my bared torso, and then he pulled away, making me writhe against the cold steel. Genro watched this and growled softly.

"Lord, please let them go. I will do whatever you wish me too, just don't hurt them."

Nakago stepped towards him, "Genro, my darling. You were always so sentimental. You like humans too much, you'd think that centuries as a vampire would change that. Why should it matter with these two? You have taken others like them before." Genro gulped and his eyes showed a small trace of fear.

"I- I love him...... Houjun, I love him, please let them go!" He fell to his knees and pleaded. Nakago went over to him and picked him off his feet. 

"What's this Genro? You have taken a human lover? Why have you done such a reckless thing? Don't you remember my promise? You are mine, Genro! You will never have him again! Your lover died because you were weak! You were weak and human, and he died! You'll never see him again, because you will never go to Heaven!! Even if you were to be destroyed, your soul is so burdened in sin that you will be damned to Hell for all eternity!!" Genro met his gaze in defiance.

"Well at least there I will not be forced to do such abominable deeds!!! I will not have to watch people I love suffer!!!" Nakago's beautiful face turned to one of pure evil as he threw Genro into the stone wall. The air filled with a horrible cracking sound and I cried out as my lover fell to the floor, a crumpled heap. Nakago whirled on me then and approached us. His eyes roamed over myself and then Hikou with lust shining from them. He reached out his fingers and trailed them from my face down over my neck.

"You look just like him.... poor thing..... he was not strong enough to sustain them all. It's a wonder Genro managed to get to him in time..... He was fair to be sure, but nothing like my Genro. No, Genro was too luscious for death. And he defied me, so I punished him forever. He is stuck for all eternity as he is, and he will never see that poor lover of his ever again. Tell me, is your blood as sweet as his?" I was shaking and my limbs ached. He turned to Hikou and pressed his cold body up against my best friends. I felt a pang of jealousy and wanted to have myself taken by him, even though he was responsible for my lovers pain.

Hikou squirmed and then his eyes went blank and Nakago pressed his lips to his, kissing him deeply. He ran his hands all over Hikou's body, reveling in his gasps and whimpers. I had full view and felt shame rising in me when I glimpsed my best friends swollen manhood, and felt my own twitch and throb in need. Nakago kneeled in front of my friend and took the erection in his hands, toying with it.

"Hmm..... so big and hard and warm...... oh yes...... I will enjoy this......." My friend moaned involuntarily and I could not stop myself. I thrust against the chains, and whimpered as my manhood swelled, and stood erect. Nakago noticed this and laughed, "do you lust for him? Do you wish to have his massive erection buried within you? Or do you wish to ravish him, impale him with your own hard and throbbing arousal, hearing him moan and writhe in passion beneath you?" He ran his hands up and down Hikou's muscled legs, "do you wish to have him wrap his legs around you and beg you to take him harder?" I tried to close my eyes and ignore my burning manhood, but when I did, pictures of Hikou lying spread out on the hard floor and begging made me want him more. I moaned and watched helplessly as Nakago's hands went around to caress Hikou's smooth rear.

"He's so soft..... and warm.... oh, blissful heat...... I want him......" He turned once more to me and stroked my neck, "do you want him, I can make it happen. Do you lust for him? Do you wish to press yourself up against his heated skin?" I felt dizzy as my need blinded me and I thrust again against my bonds. He drew away from us both then, making us whimper at the lost sensation. He motioned for Genro to come forward. My mind was too scrambled to have acknowledged his recovery. 

"Genro, come." His voice was cold and demanding. Genro whimpered but stood his ground. "Genro," Nakago growled harshly, "come here." Genro could not object and he came slowly towards us. Nakago motioned towards the whip, "pick it up." I watched as my lover picked up the whip and unfurled it in the air with expert grace. Nakago smiled, "you are so perfect..... now, please me tonight, my Genro," he pointed towards Hikou, "slash him my sweet, make his blood flow." Nakago returned to his throne and watched drowsily as Genro raised his arm and cracked the whip. The air buzzed with electricity, Hikou screamed and I gasped as the first trickle of blood drizzled down his chest. Again and again I watched in mixed horror and ecstasy as my lover flogged my best friend, his screams filling the air. When his blood covered his body and dripped into a puddle on the floor, Genro stopped and dropped the whip. I could see his desire in his eyes and willed myself to look away as he bared his fangs and took delight in Hikou's blood. But I could not look away as he licked and sucked and drank as much of my friend as he could. My friend moaned in pleasure, even as his body twisted in pain. Then Nakago called to Genro and he stopped obediently.

"How is his blood, my darling? Will you share it with me?" Genro nodded and went to him, allowing the older to pull him onto his lap. He discarded Genro's clothes in a blur and kissed him, licking his teeth clean of my friends blood. He laid back in Nakago's arms and allowed him to pierce his shoulder. He sucked from Genro, causing my lover to droop his eyelids in contentment. I groaned in frustration as I became even more aroused. Nakago heard and lifted his head to gaze at me. "It will be your turn soon enough, your friends blood is exhilarating, but I have no doubt that yours is exquisite," He pushed Genro away from him, "my darling, tell me. Is his blood divine? His body is flawless.... Will you take him, my sweet? Please, indulge me. Bask in his warmth and take delight in his blood. We shall feast upon him together...." Genro came towards me, and I felt chilled as his empty eyes bore into mine. Upon seeing my pain a brief flicker of sadness came across his face, and I knew that he was sorry. He caressed my heated flesh, teasing my nipples and hesitating at my pants. I growled and he ripped them straight off me, exposing my weeping erection. He sank to his knees and licked up the seed that was leaking. I wanted more, wanted to thrust into his mouth, but the chains were unforgiving. He teased me and sucked only gently, his eyes lighting up in joy. He left my manhood and rose to kiss me, then rested his head on my shoulder to kiss my neck. I tensed and waited for the fatal bite, but it appeared that Nakago did not want that yet. Genro jerked away form me and then stepped aside as Nakago came forward. He took Genro in his arms and kissed him. Then he disappeared and I felt him pressing up behind me. I gasped when I felt a cold erection grinding into the curve of my rear. Genro took my own burning erection and began to massage it, making me pant with need. Even though I knew he wasn't *my* Genro, he was still beautiful and utterly desirable.

"Genro..... ugh!" Nakago grasped my hips and pushed forward. I felt myself clamping down on the intruder, and he moaned.

"So tight..... so warm..... oh...." He shifted forward, impaling me further. I moaned and then cried out when I felt Genro biting into my hard arousal. He licked at the blood droplets that formed, and then continued to tease me with his talented tongue. Nakago buried himself within me, and then stopped, tilting his head to suck at me throat. 

"I'm going to enjoy this...... you will beg me......." I felt a tidal-wave of fear, before losing myself in passion as he drew out and then pushed back into me violently. I screamed and they continued to ravage me, drawing my blood and granting me blissful heaven. The chains which bound my arms and legs worked into my skin and pulled at my limbs as I was barraged mercilessly. I was so close when Nakago told Genro to stop. I cried out in loss and whimpered when my mouth was crushed in a bruising kiss. Nakago ceased his thrusts and pulled out of me. I hung limp from the chains, panting.

"Please........ don't stop...... I want more..... please..." Nakago faced me and massaged my cheek.

"Do you want to climax, my pretty? Do you want to feel a hardness tearing into you?" I cried and nodded.

"Yes, please Lord Nakago." He motioned to Genro and I saw him unfastening the chains that restrained Hikou. He fell to the ground and Genro picked him up aggressively, forcing him to his knees. I groaned at the sight. 

"Will you take him?"

"Yes...... please!" he looked me in the eye.

"Call me Master." 

"Master, please! Please, I want him please!" Nakago sighed and released me from the chains. I fell to the ground and he picked me up. He placed me in front of Hikou, who was still dazed from loss of blood. I was lost to a pure animalistic greed as I pushed him backwards. I did not even think as I spread his legs and hooked them around me. I heard his screams, but they sounded distant. All I could think about was the heat. The heat and the tightness as I rammed myself into my best friend. It was amazing, I slammed into him again and again and then I threw back my head.

"MASTER!!!!!" I screamed as I came hard inside Hikou. I pulled out of him and fell back, panting. He was whimpering and groaning in pain, and I became hard again, wanting to feel his heat once more. But Nakago pulled me up to him and I fell into his strong arms. Genro took Hikou and cradled his head, whispering into his ear, and I felt another pang of jealousy. My lover exposed Hikou's vulnerable throat and the craving in his eyes made me feel a surge of fear. I began to yell, tried to warn my best friend. But Nakago silenced me, throwing me to the ground and I yelped as the cold stones scraped against my back. I heard a feral scream as Genro slashed Hikou's flesh and then he was silenced. I shuddered, and then Nakago was on top of me, bending his mouth to my own neck. I cried out and tried to push him away, but he took my wrists and pinned me down.

"Submit to your master...... your friend will soon be dead, if my sweet Genro does not break free of my control, and then you......" he grinned wickedly at me, "you will join your lover in misery for all eternity. Won't you like that? Don't you want to be with Genro forever, taking life after life, becoming a blood-thirsty monster? You will call me Master for centuries, and every night, you and Genro will take delight in ravishing foolish mortals, and each other." I struggled harder, crying out in despair, "ohh yes, my pretty. Blood tastes sweet and it won't take you long to get used to it. In a few centuries you will enjoy taking victims, and you will no longer seek them out of hunger, but out of enjoyment." He laughed at me, and rested his head on my chest, listening to my beating heart, "Enjoy your last moments of warmth, my dear. Soon, your heart will never beat again, and you will be cold and white, like marble." He pressed against me then, and I felt his sharp fangs resting on my neck. I whimpered and shivered.

"Genro......."

"Yes, like Genro, you will be eternally beautiful. You can stay with him forever....." He bit down and I screamed. Genro looked up from Hikou and for a moment, returned to himself. Because Nakago was fully concentrated on me, Genro was released and he threw himself at his maker. I continued to scream and thrash wildly. My lover hopelessly battered against Nakago who merely waved him off. He sucked and sucked and I felt myself slipping away. 

"Houjun!!!!! Nakago no!!! Please!! Don't spoil him!!! Do not curse him as you did me!! Please!! Let him go and I swear to you I will never leave your side!!!! Nakago PLEASE!!!!!" I could hear Genro's pleas but they did not matter anymore. I yearned for Nakago to take my life. But suddenly he stopped and thrashed about. He clutched his head and drew back in pain. I opened my eyes and hazily saw Hikou weakly smiling at me.

"Houjun, go....." Genro was already scooping me up in his arms. I stared at my best friend and brother.

"Hikou..... I can't leave you....." I rasped. He collapsed on the floor.

"Houjun, my brother, get away..... tell village...... I.... love.... you..... Hou-" his eyes went dead and he seemed to shrink against the blood-stained stone.

I cried, "Hikou... I'm sorry....." Genro was already running through the castle. He did not stop until we were safely in the forest. But he did not slow his pace and soon I realized we were at the edge of my village. He raced to my home and laid me on my bed. He ripped my shirts and used the strips to block my steady blood flow. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising, casting it's first rays of dawn along the still earth. I grasped his hand. I do not know how it was that I'd lasted this long, and could tell that no matter what he did, I would not live. He looked at me and sobbed.

"Genro.... please finish me..... I want to die in sweet ecstasy..... please......"

"No! I can not, remember? I don't want to ever hear your heart beating weakly, you're too strong. I won't!"

"Then, make me as you are..." He looked at me in shock.

"NO! I will not damn you!" I smiled weakly.

"You have already damned me, Genro...." He cried and I reached out to wipe away his tears, "you're crying. I did not know vampires could cry..."

"We can cry, Houjun..... we can feel pleasure and loss, joy and sadness. Please, don't leave me!" 

"Genro, I love you....."

"NO!!! I will destroy myself first!!"

"When you do finally rest, we will surely meet in Hell, and if not, then you will meet him again in Heaven..... I'm sorry Genro....... Tell the villagers to flee, and bury me beside my family, Koran and Odokun. And, if you could, bring Hikou to us......." My breath became shorter and I could feel my heart failing me. The sun was rising mercilessly in the sky, almost reaching my window.

"Houjun....... I love you, don't go!"

"The sun...... you have to hurry....... Genro...." My eyes were wet with tears and he gently pulled me to him, kissing me as lovingly as he ever had before.

"Houjun...... I'll see you there soon, I swear..... let the sun rise on us, together......." I closed my eyes and my heart slowed. He gently cradled my head and sucked at my open wounds. I sighed and felt at peace, in his embrace, which felt as warm as any humans to me. I died there, safely cuddled against him. He laid me on the bed, and then rested beside me, still holding. He wept as the sun rose and found us, triumphant in our escape. 

***


	7. Epilogue

  
  
  
  


I know now that there is no Heaven or Hell, there is only a beautiful place, where Odokun chases rabbits, Koran forgives me, and Hikou can freely love her. And Genro- Genro is by my side, human, with a warm embrace and steady heart beat. He is still grieving for his dead lover, but perhaps, one day, they will meet again, and I will welcome him into our group. But until then...... Genro loves me, and my family is whole again. We have found eternal peace.......

  
  


FIN

  
  


A/N: Oh wow...... This fic was really serious...... I hope you all liked it! I was so excited about this fic, I wrote it in *TWO DAYS*!!!! I'm exhausted! Please review and tell me what you think. *CRIES* It's my best work yet!!! And it's so sad...... *SNIFF* Oh yea..... I've started a story based off this one, a "prequel" if you will. I may post it sooner or later..... It's about Nakago (Boos heard in the background) No no! Not like that! It's gonna be his story and why he is the way he is. Starting from his childhood and teens, going into his "rebirth" and it may go all the way up to (and maybe including) Nosferatu. I definitely want to show Genro's "rebirth" from Nakago's point of view! It should be really interesting! ^^; Ok, I've babbled for long enough, you have other fics to read so..... Review please! And keep your eyes open for "Forbidden Warmth", I should post it....... -_-; in a few months?? Maybe a bit longer..... Ok come back to me on that question. ^^; Eh heh heh heh.......


End file.
